Things The Naruto Charcters Should NEVER Do!
by Iloveanime9493
Summary: A list of things the naruto charcters should never say or do! Unless they want to end up in a world of pain!
1. Chapter 1: Naruto

**Things Naruto should never do**

**Naruto should never:**

1. say he hates ramen

2. say he doesn't want to become the hokage

3.say konoha sucks

4 .…unless he want to be killed by everyone in the village

5. smack sakura on the butt

6. …unless he wants to die

7. …or go to the hospital for months

8. touch tsunade' s breast

9. …unless he has a death wish

10. ask garra where he get his make – up from

11. …unless he wants to buried alive with sand

12. stick the middle finger at Temari

13. …unless he wants that finger up his butt

14.…and it would be stuck there for months

15. tell lee his youthfulness sucks

16. …unless he wants to hear lee go on and on about youth

17.tell neji he looks like a girl

18. …unless he wants to deal with his byakuya

19. …and end up in the hospital for a while

20. tell tenten she cant hit any of her targets

21. ..unless he wants to be target practice for her kunai

22. steal kakashi' s book

23. …unless he wants to be scared out of his mind

24. step on shino' s favorite bug

25. …and end up with ants in his pants

26. tell kiba dog suck and cats rule

27. …and have Akamaru chase him around the village

28. tell kankuro his puppets suck

29. …unless he wants to die because of to much poison in his body

30. tell saskue the uchia clan sucked

31. …unless he wants a chidori up his butt

32. tell choji he is fat

33. …and end up getting rolled on

34. ask ino why she is so ugly

35. …and wake up, only to find himself about to jump off a cliff

36. ask hinata why she always look sick

37. …and end up making her face turn red and faint

38. …and then get chased by an angry neji

39. tell jiraya there are naked mermaids at the bottom of the lake

40. …then afterwards get chased by an angry wet jiraya

* * *

**Well that is all the things naruto should NOT do. If he did, then he would be beyond dead. And if naruto is reading this, I hope you don't do those stupid things I listed. You. Will. Die. Do you understand? Oh who am I kidding. We all know you, naruto, are going to do it anyway. Well it was nice knowing you. **

**And for the rest of the readers, thanks for reading. Please tell me who I should do next? Maybe hinata…Yea I think I'm going with hinata. **

**Oh! I almost forgot. If you want, you can tell what hinata can never do. It would help me a lot. Just put it in the review and I'll add that to things hinata should never do. **

**Thnx for reading! See ya next time! Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hinata

**Things Hinata should never do or say.**

**Hinata should never:**

**1. **Ask Neji out

**2.** …because that' s just wrong!

**3.** Call Sakura billboard-head

**4.** …unless she wants naruto to hate her (which we all know she doesn't)

**5.** Tell Ino she is flat chest

**6**. …unless she wants to die

**7.** Tell Naruto she hates him

**8.** …and have naruto totally confuse

**9**. Tell Kurenai to STFUUU!!!

**10.** …and then end up in the hospital

**11.** …or get stuck in her genjutsu for weeks

**12.** Tell her father he sucks

**13.** …and ends up getting a beating from him

**14.** Ask tenten why does she always have her hair in an ugly bun

**15.** …unless she wants to get smacked

**16.** …or go to the hospital to remove the different kunai and shurikins

**17.** Tell Shino his bugs suck

**18.** …and have shino do nothing

**19.** …or make his army of bugs chase after her

**20. **Kick Akarmaru

**21**. … unless she wants to be chased and attack by him

**22.** Tell kiba she kicked Akamaru

**23.** …and have him hate her for life

**24.** Ask Tsunade why she does she look so ugly?

**25.** …unless she wants to be the hospital for who knows how long

**26.** Yell "Jiraya is raping me!"

**27.** …and have all the girls including tsunade, chase after him and beat the crap out of him

**28**. …and end up getting in trouble for lying

**29.** …unless it was true

**30.** …lets hope it isn't true

**31**. Spray gaara down with a water hose

32. …unless she wants to be attack by temari and Kankuro

**33**. …and later, if she survived that, get killed by gaara

**34**. Run around the village, naked

**35**. …unless she wants every guy to have a mega nose bleed

**

* * *

**

**Well, I cant think of anything else she cant do so…that's it for now**

**I would like to thank rileyonline for the first couple ideas!**

**Thnx! .**

**Who should I do next? Hmmm…how about you reader decide who i should pick next! Tell me and I will do it!**

**No flames **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Gaara

**Things Gaara should never do**

**Gaara should never:**

1. Rape a girl with his sand

2. Eat TOO many cookies

3. otherwise he would be a crazy cookie obsessed monster!

4. insult Gai-sensei

5. or else he will be in pain after Lee is done with him.

6. and Gai will help

7. give naruto candy

8. or else he will have to deal with a hyper naruto

9. steal temari's fan

10. and get his ass kicked later on

11. steal kanguro's make up

12. and get yelled at

13. kiss all the girls in kohona

14. and get chase by an angry mobs and some fangirls

15. steal jiraya's porn books

16. unless he wants to get chased and beaten

17. let lee get drunk

18. unless he wants the whole village destroyed

19. destroy a little kid's sand castle

20. well cuz…that's messed up

21. bury an innocent someone

22. …well if their not evil

23. go crazy

24. …yea not such a good idea…

25. piss off tsunade

26. unless he wants to deal with a fist of fury

27. that not even his sand can protect him

28. live a life of solitude

29. cuz no one, not even gaara, can stand being alone

* * *

**That's it! Another one up! I hope you enjoyed it! I think I'm going to sasuke next. Well anyway, plz review! **

**Plz no flames!**

**They make me cry… **

**Oh and if you want to add some idea for what sasuke shouldn't do, let me know and I can put them up! But make sure there good ones 2!**

**Thnx for reading! See ya next time! Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sasuke

**Things Sasuke should never do or say**

**Sasuke should never:**

1. Kiss Naruto

2. Hug Naruto

3. Lick Naruto

4. or do any other weird things to naruto

5. …unless he wants to scar naruto for life

6. Tell everyone that he's gay

7. …unless he wants everyone to be in shock

8. which they wont…

9. cause they already knew…

10. except the fangirls

11. they will cry

12. Say that he wants naruto's man-baby

13. and EVERYONE scar for life

14. and make naruto faint

15. Dress up in the same jumpsuit as lee and guy

16. making those two very happy

17. and everyone to be mega confused and freaked out

18. Scream "I KISSED MY BROTHER AND MADE OUT WITH HIM WHEN I WAS YOUNGER!"

19. now THAT would freak EVERYONE out

20. including me

21. Tell gaara that he's more emo then him

22. then grab his make up and run like hell

23. …unless he wants to be 6 feet buried in sand

24. Destroy Temari's fan and Kangaru's puppets

25. …unless he wants to be chased then killed by them

26. Make fun of Chouji

27. …unless he wants to be rolled over

28. and become flat

29. Tell Shikamaru he's too damn lazy

30. and have him do nothing

31. Cut Neji's hair

32. …unless he wants his chakra cut off completely

33. Tell naruto hinata likes him

34. and have naruto be confused

35. and make hinata faint

36. Kill all of Shino's bug

37. …unless he wants to swallowed up by another bunch of bugs

38. Kick Akamaru a few times and then tie him up

39. …unless he wants kiba to go wild beast on him

40. which is totally sexy….w-wait! I-I mean uh….o///o please ignore that

41. Read one of Jiraya's book

42. …unless HE wants to be scar for life

* * *

**There ya go! Another funny chapter complete! This one was a little bit longer then the others. Im going to do Sakura next so give some things she should never do or say!**

**No flames**

**Plz review!**

**~*Peace*~ **


	5. Chapter 5: Sakura

**Things Sakura should never do or say**

**Sakura should never:**

**1. Kiss, lick or touch ino**

2. It doesn't matter if she liked it

3. Or if kiba liked watching it

4. Go up to sasuke and tell him how good his brother was in bed

5. Or say that he could never be better

6. Tell deidara that he is a fake blonde

7. Or challenge him to prove it

8. Especially if he does

9. Cause sasori and tobi would kill her

10. Tell sasori that a puppet could never be good in bed

11. Or change him to prove that they are

12. Make out with neji in front of lee

13. Or tenten

14. Or ino

15. Or naruto

**16. or gai**

17. Cause it would break his heart

**18. And cause that is just wrong**

**19. Never turn into naruto and kiss hinata**

**20. Then turn back in front of her**

**21. Cause hinata will be upset and cry**

**22. And no one would like to see her cry**

**23. Give akamaru bad human food**

**24. Cause that will make him sick**

**25. Then kiba will get pissed**

**26. VERY pissed**

**27. And end up biting her**

**28. Give Shino bug spray for a birthday present**

**29. His bugs will get upset**

**30. Then attack her**

**31. That would NOT be pretty**

**32. Knock on Jiraya's door naked**

**33. …unless she wants him to stare then fall over**

**34. Sell ponpon to a butcher shop**

**35. And have Sizune freak out and Tsunade pissed off**

**36. Oh the trouble and pain she will go through because of that**

**37. Tell Lee that she loves him**

**38. Then go out with him a day**

**39, Then break up**

**40. ..unless she wants to see him cry**

**41. Tell Kureni that Asuma is cheating on her**

**42. …unless she wants to see Kureni chase Asuma around the village**

**43. Then getting caught lying later**

**44. Then be stuck in a genjutsu for a while**

* * *

**Done! Another great chapter! I like to thank one of my reviewers for some ideas! More idea would be appreciated! I don't know who to use next so please pick for me!**

**Till next time!**

**No flames!**

**Plz review!**

**~*Peace*~ **


End file.
